Aprendimos juntos
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Nadie sabe como es que uno puede llegar a amar, solo pasa, talvez la de un alma intentando redimirse y un alma intentando salvarla, ambos aprendiendo juntos, porque ambos se amaron sin darse cuenta, porque ambos llegaron...al final.


_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

..._.Natsu..._

Cuando todo acabo.

Apenas y te había mirado.

Sinceramente aun no te tenía la confianza suficiente después de lo que hiciste.

Lo que nos hiciste.

Pero aun con ello.

Y para sorpresa de muchos.

Fui el primero.

Después de lo de Tartaros.

En estirar mí brazo.

En señal de amistad.

En señal de confianza.

Para un apretón de manos.

Fui el primero..._en aceptarte_.

Después de ahí todo cambio, absolutamente... _Todo_.

No supe cómo o cuando, pero al ver que aún había personas con sentimientos negativos hacia ti. Me enoje, tanto que declare abiertamente la forma en que pensaban. Talvez fui el único, pero sabía que hacia bien en lo que mi ética dictaba.

Habías cambiado..._mucho_.

Inclusive Erza me ayudo en ello, junto a otros pocos, en decirles con toda confianza que eras diferente, que eras nuestra amiga, nuestra compañera, aun sin ser parte del gremio, _que eras mi amiga_.

Aun cuando nosotros te defendimos, hubo quienes no lo aceptaron y rehuían de ti cuando hacías acto de presencia, decías que no te molestaba, que estabas ya preparada para recibir ese tipo de trato.

Pero aunque no lo mostrabas.

Yo lo sabía.

Sabía que aun cuando decidiste seguir mostrando esa capa de superioridad, se encontraba una buena persona, en busca de aceptación y cariño, te vi, te descubrí, y..._Te ayude._

Sorprendiendo yo a ambos gremios.

Decidiendo yo mismo en darte todo mi tiempo y atención, con la esperanza de que algún día dejases mostrarte como en verdad eres, quería verte como en realidad eres, y supe que cuando tomaba esa decisión, no me arrepentiría jamás.

Y eso paso…_Jamás me arrepentí._

Costo mucho, en eso debía admitir.

No eras como las demás personas a las que conocía, eras compleja, intrigante y difícilmente pude llegar, en pocas ocasiones, saber lo que en verdad pensabas, ya sea solo un simple problema, una trivial conversación o la forma que tienes de pensar a la hora de pelear.

Podía ver en tus ojos, un brillo cada vez que llegaba el momento de pelear, no era felicidad, tampoco tristeza, era…era enojo. Por un momento creí que era tu antigua yo, pero no lo era, eras tú misma con quien estabas enojada. La forma en la que peleabas, como si fuera la mejor idea arriesgarse demasiado.

Aunque hablar sobre eso yo no era la mejor persona.

Pero la forma en que ibas directo a la boca del lobo, era preocupante, y fui el único, fui el primero en saberlo, y sin perder tiempo.

Te confronte.

No fue la mejor idea.

Pero funciono.

Aunque acabe lastimado y de rodillas durante la última misión que realizamos juntos, donde casi muero por defenderte, completamente moribundo, pero eso no me detuvo de mostrar mi furia ante ti después de tal acto que ibas a hacer.

Cuando termine de desahogarme.

Me sorprendí de sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer en mi rostro.

Por un momento creí que se trataba de la lluvia, pero recordé que ese mismo día el sol estaba más caliente que nunca, y fue en ese momento, cuando levante mi rostro, cuando te vi, fue cuando por fin..._Comprendí._

Cuando quite la manta que cubría a la verdadera Minerva y logre verla.

Estabas llorando.

Demasiado.

Soltando todo lo que tenías encima.

No lo pensé dos veces cuando te rodee con mis brazos.

Te abrase.

Olí tu cabello, esperando recordar para siempre tu olor.

Intentaste alejarme.

Pero aun cuando tenías toda esa fuerza para hacerlo.

Jamás lo hiciste.

En cambio me correspondiste.

Fue la primera vez que te abriste.

Jamás me sentí tan feliz en mi vida.

Incluso mi reencuentro con Igneel fue poco con lo que sentí contigo.

Ese día me contaste tu historia, tu infancia, tu infeliz infancia. Me dijiste todo.

Pero aun cuando lo había logrado, sentía que algo faltaba. Algo que no podía dejar pasar, pero no fue hasta días después cuando en verdad me di cuenta.

Poco sabía sobre esto, sobre aquello, sobre..._Sobre el amor._

Pero para mi sorpresa, no fui yo quien dio el primer paso. Recuerdo que para los días posteriores a nuestra ''charla'', todos te vieron, todos vieron a la verdadera y única Minerva. No paso mucho cuando todos al fin te aceptaron.

No podía estar más feliz ese día.

Ambos disfrutamos de una increíble fiesta, donde sonreías, de verdad, sin ninguna falsedad en tu rostro. Hablas con todos como si fueran tus mejores amigos, incluso te uniste a nuestras típicas peleas grupales del gremio, jamás olvidaría esa hermosa sonrisa por nada del mundo.

_Pero..._

No fue hasta cuando te acompañaba a casa cuando fuiste tú quien me gano.

Incluso yo me divertí, al recordar poco después la extraña escena que yo protagonice.

Esa noche estábamos más que cansados, incluso te permitiste bostezar frente a mí, sonreí y te moleste por ello. Pero todo camino tiene un fin, y fue ahí cuando todo se volvió confuso para mí.

Sin rodeos, sin despedidas.

Me tomaste de la camisa y con rapidez lo hiciste.

_Me besaste._

Tan fugaz pero lo suficiente como para hacerme caer para atrás y actuar como un niño, aun lo recuerdo, te reíste de mí, inclusive yo mismo sabía que estaba completamente rojo.

Pero antes de poder decir una palabra, me volviste a besar, en la mejilla. Ese simple tacto me hizo perder la habilidad de hablar, apenas y pude verte sonreír de manera inocente con unas pequeñas manchas rojas en tus mejillas. No dijiste más y te fuiste. Fue la primera vez que maldije tu magia.

Pasaron días, creo que una semana como máximo, cuando tuve el valor de reconocer ese sentimiento, cuando tuve el valor de salir corriendo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una confianza que no creía que tenía.

El cómo llegue en tan solo un par de horas a tu gremio, fue un completo misterio para mí. Solo supe que llegue derribando las puertas del lugar, exactamente de la misma forma en que los invadí yo solo por primera vez, que irónico.

Aunque mi llegada fue diferente a la de la primera.

No lastime a nadie, pase ignorándolos hasta llegar hasta donde tu olor me condujo.

La cocina.

Recuerdo muy bien la cara que pusiste al verme, estaban tan sorprendida que poco te importo el que se quemaran tus galletas, que por cierto olían bastan bien.

Me miraste, viste una sonrisa nueva en mí, y antes de dejarte decir algo, hice lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

_Te bese._

Ni siquiera me importaron las miradas sorprendidas de tus amigos, lo que me importaba fue la felicidad que sentí al corresponderme. El contacto de nuestras bocas fue tan profundo que poca sorpresa mostré al sentir tu lengua jugar con la mía.

Al final tuvimos que separarnos por la falte de aire.

Nos miramos.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

Llegando hasta al final ese día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

..._.Minerva..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No te entendí.

Eras raro.

Un chico que reía sin parar.

Una completa molestia.

Insistente.

Tonto.

Un chico sin modales.

Un completo idiota.

_Pero..._

Aun así.

Aun cuando sabía que no merecía esa muestra de afecto.

No te entendía.

No sabía cuál fue tu razón de sonreírme abiertamente.

No sabía que pasaba por tu cabeza a la hora de querer darme un apretón de manos.

Pero quien era yo para cuestionar tus acciones.

Aun cuando yo sabía que no me merecía tu amistad.

Al final.

Correspondí…a regañadientes.

Después de ahí todo cambio, absolutamente..._Todo_.

Sabía que tu gremio, tus amigos, hacían lo correcto al rechazarme, era lo mínimo que merecía al hacerles tal viles acciones en contra de ustedes, era lo que esperaba. Y lo aceptaba, era una forma de redimir mis crueles actos.

Pero tú. No me dejaste sufrir lo que me merecía, tú y tu grupo de amigos me defendieron, aun cuando yo no se los pedí, fueron unos completos metiches, me enoje, casi llegue a gritarles que este no era su problema, que me dejaron pagar mi error.

No supe que excusa tomaste para defenderme, pero ante la sonrisa que me mostrabas cada vez que la cosa se ponía tensa, no podía hacer nada, simplemente miraba a otro lado queriendo darte a entender que eso no me importaba, que sus penetrantes miradas no me hacían nada. Aun cuando sabía que aquello no era cierto.

Eras un tonto, posiblemente el más grande que haya conocido, inclusive llegue a pensar que algo malo andaba contigo como para querer realizar misiones conmigo, a veces con tus compañeros, pero la mayoría siempre eran solo entre tú y yo.

Ni siquiera supe el cómo le habías echo como para conseguir misiones donde ninguno de nuestros maestros tenia problemas con que tú y yo las realizáramos.

Fue ahí cuando tome interés en ti.

No supe que pretendías con llevarme a todos lados, donde siempre tenía que soportarte en público, siempre sacando un tema de conversación entre tú y yo, aun cuando daba la conversación por finalizada, tú seguías habla y habla todo el tiempo.

Incluso me incomodaba un poco lo que la gente murmuraba cada vez que venias en mi búsqueda. Era…vergonzoso tener que lanzarles miradas atemorizantes cada vez que decían algo sobre nosotros.

Odie a mis compañeros cuando me dijiste en un día de aquellos que querías probar mi comida, ese día no lo notaste, pero regrese a encerrarme tratando de desaparecer ese color rojo que invadía mis mejillas y la tonta sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

Eras un idiota..._Un idiota demasiado interesante._

Nunca supe en que momento fue en el que llegue a sentir aprecio hacia ti, incluso pensé en confirmarles a Sting y Rogue que tu habilidad de hacer amigos de todos los tipos era correcto.

Pero no fue hasta que durante una misión, donde me confrontaste, al ver que yo misma me había puesto en peligro extremo, sabiendo que moriría, era como quería, si moría protegiéndote, moriría sabiendo que redimí mis actos.

Tú, te apareciste ante mí, protegiéndome con tu cuerpo del ataque que causaría mi temprana muerte, no supe que paso después, solo sabía que mi magia había explotado y sin pensármelo, había saltado en contra del enemigo que te había lastimado.

No supe cómo, pero aquel enemigo que anteriormente me resultaba problemático, termine dejándole inconsciente, sabía que no querías que lo matara, tú mismo me lo prohibiste en una de nuestras primeras misiones.

Jamás dude de tu fuerza.

Jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré.

Pero no fue hasta que me gritaste, con enojo en tu voz, jamás me habías gritado, debo admitir que por un momento tuve miedo.

Me regañaste.

Aun cuando la sangre que salía de ti por tu boca, eso no te lo impidió.

Apenas y lograbas mantenerte de rodillas.

Con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Te habías preocupado.

Por mí.

Aun cuando no me lo merecía,

Me lo dijiste a la cara.

Que no debía tomar excusa sobre mis pasados actos como para que ahora actué de esa forma.

Me mostraste lo que en verdad pensabas.

Tú, desde un principio siempre estuviste viendo por mí.

Cuidándome.

En un principio me molesto.

Pero no supe reaccionar en el momento que había comenzado a llorar.

No pude detenerme.

Mis lágrimas, demostraban lo muy preocupada que estaba cuando creí que te perdería.

Y para el colmo, hiciste algo que puso final a la Minerva que todos conocían.

La borraste.

Dejándome ser como en verdad era.

Y todo porque.

Me abrazaste.

En un principio intente alejarte.

Pero conforme hacías más fuerte tu abrazo.

Más rápido borrabas el pasado oscuro en mí.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta.

Yo te correspondí.

Talvez si o talvez no era el primer abrazo que daba.

Pero para mí.

Aquella muestra de afecto fue suficiente para ser la primera persona en saber mi pasado.

Nunca dejaste de mirarme, cosa que solo confirmaba cada vez más mis sospechas sobre ti.

Después de aquello.

Jamás deje de sonreír.

Cambie.

Me cambiaste.

Y todo el mundo lo pudo ver.

Me vieron.

Vieron a la verdadera Minerva.

Ya no a la que daba miedo.

Y fue en esos momentos.

Cuando por fin.

Supe.

Que me habían aceptado.

Jamás deje verte en ningún momento esa tarde.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y era ahora o nunca.

No me arrepentiría.

Tuve una confianza sobre mi misma que no sabía que existía.

Y lo hice.

Aunque no con palabras, en ese momento me pareció más adecuado demostrarlo. Jamás olvidare la cara que pusiste, estabas tan confundido, tu rostro estaba rojo, no me aguante la risa en ese momento.

Pero no quise quedarme.

No sé si fue miedo.

Pero al verte así, sabía que ya había echo mi parte.

Solo faltabas tú.

Y vaya que me hiciste esperar, una semana, casi llegue a pensar que no debí hacer aquello, pero no fue hasta el séptimo día, en que hiciste tu aparición. Ese día estaba preparando unas galletas para las chicas, no fue hasta escuchar la puerta caerse cuando sentí tu presencia.

Estabas ahí parado, son una mirada que nunca había visto jamás, sonriéndome.

Lo último que sentí fueron tus labios sobre los míos.

Te estuve esperando que no me importo tomar la delantera, poco me importo el que muchos nos hayan visto, y haciendo uso de mi magia, aparecimos en un lugar.

Donde no habría interrupciones.

Ambos.

Teníamos mucho que decir.

_Y mostrar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Los años han pasado, y nuestro amor aún sigue._

_Tenemos una gran familia._

_La familia con la que siempre soñamos._

_Tres hijos._

_Un matrimonio._

_Ambos somos completamente felices de tener lo que siempre soñamos._

_Porque eso._

_Es lo que aprendí de ti._

_Lo que..._

_Aprendimos juntos._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Woooooo! No sé si sea bueno decir esto.**_

_**Pero siento que este ha sido por demás mi mejor trabajo.**_

_**Talvez, talvez no.**_

_**Ustedes juzguen.**_

_**Los veo el treintaiuno, o treinta, ya que decidí juntar los ultimo dos One-shot.**_

_**No sé.**_

_**Pera esa historia será…. Una navidad picante.**_

_**Dejen su opinión que ayuda a este novato escritor a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..XD.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
